A Gift for My Decimo
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: "Takeshi, you do know that whatever it is, if it's from you," he looked at his lover, brown-eyes met with gentle hazels, "I'm still gonna like—" Tsuna paused, gaping his mouth as he opened the box, "Oh. An egg vibrator." Seriously, why in seven hells would Takeshi give a sex toy to Tsuna? More importantly, why would anyone give a sex toy as a gift? TYL!80 x TYL!27. Yaoi. Humor.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi TYL 80 x TYL 27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**A Gift for My Decimo – Chapter 1**

'**How Oblivious Can You Be, Takeshi?'**

It was just around the night when the twenty-four year old, grown-up, Sawada Tsunayoshi just came back from the Shimon Famiglia residence, heading to his Vongola Mansion, sitting wearily on the passenger seat of his car. It was tiring. Yeah, it was, he admitted. He knew he was so beat up till the point he could pass out in moments. Never knew a birthday bash could be so tiring like this, he thought silently. Then again, he wasn't really exactly the party type of guy. Or maybe he could blame on his extensive stacks of paperwork that just drained all of his life power, along with his will to live sometimes. Well, maybe that's a little bit exaggerating.

But even so, all that he wanted for now was just a pleasantly nice warm bath on his personal Jacuzzi, so that he could relax his overtaxed muscle. Maybe just lying there, enjoying the lukewarm water seeping through his pores, tickling his skin like a gentle massage. It was such a nice feeling, he imagined. And yes, he wanted it so much. It would be the first thing that he did after he arrived at the Vongola Mansion, he thought, as he rested back his head onto the soft cushion of his passenger seat, closing his weary eyes a little, trying to steal some sleep. The cold wind blowing from the car's air conditioner silently and surely lured him to his deep slumber.

That was until a sudden hand came to him and ruffled his spiky-untamed brown hair energetically.

"You look so tired, Tsuna." A deep husky voice was then come to follow, breaking the solemn silence between them.

The voice belonged to none other than his favorite guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Or more appropriately speaking, his lover. Yamamoto and Tsuna have been together for a long time now, started since their high school time. The confession itself even though was very messy, was also beautiful too. Never knew Tsuna would feel the same way like him. That's why he always considered himself as the luckiest person ever.

And about their relationship, they just started to go public recently. The very first person that Tsuna told was his personal right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Well, he wanted to tell Reborn first, but the guy already caught them on fire during high school times. So it doesn't count. Though back then, it was only replied by a knowing evil smirk from that number one hitman.

Nodding in agreement, Tsuna replied his boyfriend with a small hum, still closing his eyes as he shifted his body position a little, trying to get more comfortable from his position. And judging from his action, it seemed that he was too tired to even talk. He didn't mind Yamamoto's gentle and caring hand on his hair though. It felt really nice and just so right, he thought, like he was really loved by the raven-haired guardian.

"Always not the party type, huh?" Yamamoto gracefully chuckled a little as he continued to caress Tsuna's hair lovingly, "It's only two hours going out and you look like you need a rest for two days?" The Rain Guardian teased, which made Tsuna to pout his lips, upon hearing that.

He then opened his eyes and stared at Takeshi, raising his eyebrows slightly. An evil idea suddenly struck him. Well, two can also play this teasing game, Takeshi!

"Of course." Tsuna admitted, "All of my stamina has always been drained, you know." He replied simply, his pouting lips suddenly turned to a playful smirk,

"That's what you get when you have a boyfriend who can't even keep his pants on." After saying that, he closed his eyes again and continued to rest his head back again. Not only that, his face was now turned to a slight smile, feeling content to have given such nice retort to his boyfriend. Now, it's Yamamoto's turn to pout his lips before he then burst into laughter.

And Tsuna couldn't help but to wonder, maybe Yamamoto's finally cracked.

"Hahaha! It's not my fault, you know! " Yamamoto let out a carefree laugh, throwing his head to the back as he then continued, "Tsuna is just so tight!"

Hearing such statement, Tsuna could feel the urge to roll his eyes, but he decided to let it slide. He's quite tired after all. So he's not really in the mood for this teasing game. Can't really blame him for that.

"And I've told you many times before, Takeshi. Keep doing it and it's not gonna be as tight as before."

He stated it as-a-matter-of-factly, still closing his eyes, trying to set himself to that comfortable feeling again.

But of course, Yamamoto just always had the right rebuttal for this. The raven-haired guy then leaned in to the sleeping brunet, placing his face close towards his lover.

His face turned from a playful smirk to an evil rape face. Probably he suddenly got enticed after hearing Tsuna's retort. That guy really can't keep his pants on after all. Not really his fault though. Tsuna was just too smexy to resist. Everyone would, of course, want a bite of Tuna. He's like a living seme-magnet. It's a wonder why he didn't get raped in every corner of the street.

"Then if that happens, do I get to insert two? I've always wanted to try that, you know!" Yamamoto smiled his perverted smile, which only got ignored by the brunet.

At first, upon hearing that Tsuna flinched a little. He couldn't believe Takeshi wanted to insert two inside him. Even Takeshi's hardened member was already too big for him. He usually needed to lubricate it nicely first or else it would hurt like fuck. Yet most of the times, Takeshi just preferred to do it raw to Tsuna. And when that happened— it's often happened anyway because Takeshi could be so pushy at times when it comes to sex— Tsuna could barely walk or sit in his office, or even to attend meetings. He could only imagine how it would feel if he were to be inserted with two.

Maybe his ass gonna be broken…

"Pervert." The Decimo mumbled, not bothering to argue over that. Not that he wanted to imagine about the double penetration. He already knew Takeshi was a pervert since the beginning, ever since Yamamoto's hands went sneaky on Tsuna's body. Or more appropriately speaking, on his ass, that perky luscious Vongola butt.

"Like I said, not my fault! It's all Tsuna's fault" he replied unabashedly, eyes glinting with innocence and determination.

Tsuna could feel the urge to roll his eyes again. And he swears his eyebrows just started twitching, upon hearing that incredulous statement.

"How is it my fault again?" he asked rhetorically as he then opened his eyes, staring straightly at his lover, raising his eyebrows inquisitively in order to reinforce his sarcastic retort.

There, Yamamoto gave a impish grin to the brunet. And decided to reply,

"Because…" his voice trailing off, leaning closer towards the small brunet, he then decided to launch his plan,

"This!"

And that's when Tsuna felt a sudden jolt on his body, straight to his brain. How could he not? Yamamoto just grabbed his inner thigh, giving a sudden ticklish pleasure to the brunet. And simultaneously, it made the Vongola Decimo to jerk his body back, away from that sneaky hand of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hieee! Where are you touching?!" Tsuna yelped, looking so shocked, like he just saw a ghost coming back alive, assaulting him.

His heartbeat then increased twice as much because of the sudden sensation. And not only that, his face also flushed in red because of his embarrassment.

"But Tsuna is like asking for it!"

But of course, Yamamoto just wouldn't think that he's guilty at all. In fact, he believed that it was Tsuna's fault for seducing him. It's a wonder how Yamamoto's brain works.

"I'm not!" Being told like that a sudden enlarged vein popped up on his forehead and Takeshi swears he could see steams coming out from Tsuna's face,

"Besides, watch the road! It's dangerous to do that when you're driving!"

"But Tsuna! I'm horny!" Yamamoto retaliated, pouting his lips like a cute abandoned puppy, an expression that he would always make whenever Tsuna turned him down.

"No excuse for that, Takeshi." The Decimo was still firm. He really believed that Yamamoto shouldn't have done such thing. Well, he noticed that the car came to a stop already, but he didn't really fancy the idea of making love in a car, right in a middle of the street.

"But Tsuna! Listen!" Yamamoto asked again, which only got easily turned down by his lover in a second.

"No. I won't be listening." Tsuna said strictly as he threw a scolding glare to the stubborn guy.

"But Tsuna is being stubborn!" The Rain Guardian continued again. Now he's calling Tsuna the stubborn one? Pfft.

Knowing that this was going nowhere, Tsuna decided to pull out his trump card. And he's hundred percent sure that it's going to work. It never failed him before, his only ace to shut the stubborn Takeshi and let him have it his way.

"Last call, Takeshi. No sex while driving or no sex for a week?"

Now that's why he called it a trump card. Cause looking at Takeshi's horrified expression, which was just priceless for him, he knew that his lover would immediately drop this conversation.

And he was right. Upon hearing that, Yamamoto gulped a little as his face expression started to change from shocked, horrified to panicked. And that's when Takeshi started to beg like his life on it. Why of course, for someone like him who can't even keep his pants on, living a week without pounding his sexy Tuna-fish was equal to nightmare.

"W-wait! L-Let's not be too hasty, okay? Just not that! Anything but that, my Tuna-fish!" Yamamoto begged, addressing Tsuna using his favorite lovey-dovey nickname.

"Hmm," Tsuna replied with a single hum, though deep down, he's feeling fluffy hearing that nickname, "You should have known better than that 'keshi. Doing sex while driving a car is just wrong. Not to mention, dangerous."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, not wanting to argue so that he wouldn't get punished by Tsuna, He really looked like a good dog, after being scolded by his master. And, somehow it made Tsuna to be very happy. He found it so cute and he just loved how he could affect Takeshi like that with just one single order. Maybe Tsuna really had a thing for dominance…

"Do you get it, Takeshi?"

"Y-yes!" Takeshi nodded vigorously.

"Good." This made Tsuna to smile contently in his mind. He somehow liked it so much when Takeshi just obeyed his order like this. Okay, maybe he really had a thing for dominance.

That was until Yamamoto continued to say.

"W-we're home already though…"

Wait a minute… what?

Quickly, Tsuna glanced around his surroundings, looking to the outside of the car, there he finally noticed that he's really arrived at the Vongola Mansion! Well, that's awkward. He just realized he scolded Takeshi for a wrong reason.

"… Oh." Was all that Tsuna could reply.

"I didn't notice that." He continued, he then looked to the windowpane, in order to hide his embarrassed face from Takeshi. Too bad he couldn't hide his flushing face. He really just hoped that Yamamoto wouldn't say anything about it.

Well, awkward silence is awkward.

Feeling like he should break the weird silence surrounding them, Yamamoto decided to say,

"T-then since we're home already, do I get to—" not even be able to finish his sentence, he was suddenly cut by Tsuna's fast retort. He didn't need Vongola hyper intuition to know what's Takeshi's implying.

"No."

"B-but why?! I'm still horny, Tsuna! Don't you pity me at all?" Takeshi's looked so deprived. Too bad Tsuna was too determined to not give him any.

"Because I'm beat! I wanna have a good long rest for tonight." Tsuna said as he stretched his arms a little, before proceeded to get out from the car.

"Aww, alright then," Yamamoto pouted, but he knew it's final that they not gonna do it tonight. Well, even though he's horny, Takeshi is also such a good boyfriend. He understands if Tsuna's tired about tonight and he can always postpone his sex festive later. Besides, what if Tsuna decided to fall asleep on him when he's doing it? That would be such a killjoy.

Knowing so, Yamamoto then continued, "Could you get my bag from the back? I put your room key's there."

"Sure," Tsuna easily replied.

He reached over to the backseat, trying to pick up Takeshi's bag. There he could see a black backpack located behind the driver seat. So he guessed that it's probably the bag that Yamamoto meant. But unbeknownst to him, Yamamoto was reaching over to his side and opened the small box under the dashboard. After opening it, the guy reached a little black-colored box and took it quickly.

Then afterwards, he set his positions back and cleared his throat, so that he could catch Tsuna's attention.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out, after gulping the lump on his throat again.

Of course, upon hearing that, Tsuna stopped his act. He looked back at Takeshi before he then got back to his seat again, looking confused to the other guy.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked for a moment.

That's when he suddenly realized that his lover was presenting a small box, wrapped in black sheath, for him.

"I-it's nothing much…" Takeshi stuttered a little, referring to his gift.

"Oh." Tsuna looked so touched before taking the gift, putting it on his hands, "Wonder for what occasion? My birthday is on October. And our anniversary is also not now too."

Yamamoto smiled happily. He felt content that Tsuna accepted his gift. Though he's still nervous whether the guy gonna love his gift or not.

"No occasion at all! Can't I give you a gift out of the blue?" He asked, smiling his signature grin to the brunet, he then continued to say, "Open it! I really hope you like it!"

Tsuna smiled happily to the other guy. He felt so touched and so much loved. And it's such a nice feeling to have. It felt so warm inside his heart. That's why his face turned to a sincere smile.

"Takeshi, you do know that whatever it is, if it's from you," he looked at his love, brown-eyes met with gentle hazels, then he proceeded to open the box, " I'm still gonna like—"

Just when he saw the gift, he suddenly went speechless. He blinked his eyes a little, thinking that maybe his eyes playing trick on him, but he realized that it's not his imagination. It really felt so unreal though. He didn't know that Takeshi would give something like this to him. And for Tsuna, it's just…

"Oh. An egg vibrator." Tsuna stated in a surprised manner. Deep down, he's thinking if maybe Takeshi just teasing him or what. He's kind of waiting for the other bomb to drop. Because seriously, why in seven hells would Takeshi give a sex toy to Tsuna? Why would anyone give a sex toy as a gift? Tsuna just couldn't comprehend it.

Looking at Tsuna's questioning face, Takeshi felt the rush to explain himself.

"Y-yeah. I really don't know what gift I should give to you. Don't know what you would like and that. So I tried asking Gokudera, but he told me that he wouldn't tell me that. Unless I beg on my knees and tell him that he's the best right-hand man in the world."

Well, that makes sense, Tsuna thought in his mind as he gave a quick nod. He knew that his Storm Guardian didn't really have a nice record with his Rain. It still didn't explain the sex toy gift though.

"Then I asked Senpai," Yamamoto added again, referring to Sasagawa Ryohei, the boxing enthusiasts slash Sun Guardian, "He told me that I should get you a pair of boxing gloves. He said that you would extremely love it. But I was like, I never even watch Tsuna playing boxing."

Tsuna nodded again. If it's Ryohei, it's possible that he would relate every little things to his favorite sport.

"Then I asked Hibari. But he only glared at me and left."

This made Tsuna sweat-dropped. Why in the world would you even ask Hibari for this? Of course, he's not gonna answer.

"I then happened to talk with the Kid," Yamamoto referred Reborn with this, he always called the guy with that nick, even though Reborn already way grown,

"He then told me to get something small and shiny. Something that fits in a small box. And you would like to wear it every time."

Upon hearing this, it made Tsuna to widen his eyes in shock. Did Reborn just seriously suggest Takeshi to get him a ring? Small and shiny? Fits in a small box? And wear it every time? It must be referring to a ring, right? Maybe Reborn told Yamamoto to propose Tsuna to get married? All of these questions were running wild on Tsuna's mind. His cheeks suddenly turned to red when he imagined Takeshi really got him a ring and proposed.

And since Tsuna didn't seem to reply, Takeshi decided to continue again,

"I then ran out of options. And had no clue either. I only got some clue from the Kid. Afterwards, I saw Mukuro walking casually. I then walked to him and asked. I told him about what the Kid told me."

And this just did it for Tsuna. It all makes sense now. Of course. How could he didn't notice it sooner? That pineapple pervert was the reason of this sex toy gift.

"And then Mukuro told me that what the Kid meant is an egg vibrator. He said that you would totally love it and would wear it every day."

Tsuna felt the urge to facepalm after hearing it. Of course. Mukuro. That explained everything. That Mukuro just made him sound like a total estrogen-boosted cheap slut who's just horny all the time. And what worse was Takeshi actually believed it! It really made him feel like a pervert.

"So I tried to go and buy it. Got some few nasty glares from people around me. Maybe they think me as some kind of a maniac. But I don't mind. As long as Tsuna loves the gift." Yamamoto sighed a little, "But I guess not? I guess I should have gotten you the vibrating dildo, like Mukuro told me."

This made Tsuna to sweat-drop again. Seriously, what else Mukuro told Takeshi beside all that? He shuddered. He didn't want to think that all Mukuro said was true. But aside from a nice punch in the face that he would give afterwards to Mukuro, or assigning the guy a suicide mission to Antarctica, Tsuna needed to deal with his oblivious lover first.

He looked at Yamamoto's face and he noticed a sign of disappointment. It seemed that Yamamoto beat himself up too much, thinking that he has failed as a nice boyfriend. He thought that Tsuna didn't like his gift.

And seeing Takeshi's face was like this, Tsuna just couldn't accept.

"You…" his voice trailed off, making a nice growl to the said guy,

"You dummy! Geez. Seriously, how oblivious you can be?" he smacked the back of Yamamoto's head, making the guy to let out a small oww while rubbing the back of his head, wincing in pain.

But before Yamamoto could reply to that, he suddenly got surprised with a sudden chaste kiss on his lips. The sweet-taste of Tsuna's lips just got him off guard. It made him to widen his eyes in shock. He really wasn't expecting to get kissed by the Decimo like this.

After kissing Takeshi, Tsuna then wrapped his arms around the other guy's neck, pulling him into a tight hug, sharing their body heat simultaneously. And it just felt so right for him. He felt like he really belonged there, together with Yamamoto.

He gave a sweet smile which was only rewarded by a dumbstruck-shocked look from the Rain Guardian. Takeshi didn't seem to cope it all up yet.

"But I guess that's what I like about you, My Baka-ero." Tsuna said again, calling the guy with a new nickname. It's of course made Yamamoto to be confused.

"Baka-ero?" he asked, tilting his head to his side.

"Yup. It means a pervert and a dummy." Tsuna laughed playfully as he tightened his hug, pulling Takeshi on his warm embrace.

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" Yamamoto protested, but Tsuna only smiled playfully again.

"T-then Tsuna likes my gift?"

"I'm content." He nodded, "After all, I already have the best gift in the world for me." He leaned in and planted a small chaste kiss on Takeshi's cheek. This of course, caught Takeshi off guard. Yet again.

"Eh?" was all that he could say amidst his confused looks.

"You." Tsuna explained, "You are the best gift in the world for me, Takeshi."

"R-really?" Hazel eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded again.

"Wah, the feeling's mutual! To me Tsuna is also important too!" Yamamoto replied as he also reciprocally pulled Tsuna into a hug.

"Glad to hear it." Tsuna replied happily. He leaned in and laid his sweet kiss on Yamamoto's lips, letting the guy to also taste the honey-suckle taste of his lips. Warm feelings also rushed gently inside his heart.

"I love you, Takeshi." Tsuna said sincerely, tightening and effectively lessening the distance between them.

Hearing that, it made Yamamoto to smile happily before he then leaned in again to kiss on Tsuna's forehead.

"Love you too, my Tsuna."

And Tsuna knew he didn't need gifts, tokens of love, or anything for him. He's already content with what he has, being together, under the loving embrace of Yamamoto Takeshi.

What more he could ask when he already got the best boyfriend in the world?

That being said, behind his playful smile, Tsuna actually had something else in his mind. He then smirked his handsome face, again as his imagination took over his mind for a while.

'I'm still gonna kill Mukuro for telling Takeshi that.'

**–To Be Continued–**

Author's Note:

Hi guys, 8027forever is here. I know your reactions would be something like 'not another new fics again from me.' LOL. This story is a gift fic for a friend of mine, who's just so nice to me. Anyway, don't worry. I have no class till June and I had a breakup with my boyfriend already. So worry not. I found the good in goodbye. And my free time shall be used to write more and more 8027 fics. Because to me, 8027 really means everything for me. Don't give up on KHR fandoms yeah? Let's just hope it gets continued! After all, who don't want to see them in their new Vongola Gear?

Sincerely,

8027forever

p.s.

I'll leave it to you guys what would be happened in chapter 2. After all, you need to use a gift that's given to you, right? *winks*


End file.
